RVB RWBY Let's Play, What Could Go Wrong?
by Dracul666
Summary: Challenge by UknownHero. What do you get when you put the cast of Red VS Blue and RWBY plus my OC in a Gaming Basement? LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTT'SSSS PLAY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's Play Introductions

Dracul666: accepting this challenge is possibly the best thing i have ever done...of all time.

Dracul(OC): "makes a growling hiss sound"(he sounds like the META).

Dracul666: because it makes me feel so god damn happy that's why.

Blake: this is going to be one of those really funny but weird stories isn't it?

Dracul666: have you read the badassnes(made that up) that is **React, Watch, Believe, Yikes **by **UknownHero? **

Blake: no should i have?

Dracul666: (staring blankly) get the hell out.

Blake: pardon?

Dracul666; (picks up Blake) you heard me! now grab anyone who has not read this amazing piece of literature and go enrich your lives (throws Blake out the window).

Dracul(OC): (stares cautiously at me)

Dracul666; (glares) don't judge me, it was her own fault. anyway let's get started, except for my OC everything in this fic is owned by Roosterteeth.

* * *

><p>"Okay, if no one is going say it I will. WHY THE FUCK ARE WE HERE!" Church yelled annoyed with his current situation (wow i'm so shocked).<p>

"Will you calm down Church?" asked Washington tired of the A.I's yelling ( again i'm so shocked).

"Why should I? I mean really tell me you don't want to know why we're here? (see what i did there). Seriously what the fuck are we here for!?" Wash looked around at there surroundings and was indeed curious. The two of them were in what Tucker or Grif would call a "Badass Man Cave". It had a soft black fur-like carpet, their were several HD flat-screen TV's with Xbox360 and PS3 gaming systems hooked up to them, several fridges most likely filled with Beer or something like that, recliners and leather couches and so on.

"It is weird I'll give you that much" Wash finally agreed.

"CHURCH! IS THAT YOU, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, WHY ARE WE HERE, WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled an annoying voice we all know and love.

"Oh my god, Wash promise me that if i ask... you'll kill me" Church asked in an overly dramatic voice.

"Stop over reacting you've dealt with him for years, this won't be any different" Wash said trying to reason with him as the lovable private in regulation blue and an outdated helmet ran and fell down the stairs.

"HELLO AGENT WASHINGTON! YOU ARE HERE TO, WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!?" Caboose asked Wash while listing off a million questions as Church was in the background saying.

"Shut up, shut up, just shut up. CABOOSE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Church screeched not being able to take anymore.

"Man you boys are loud" spoke" spoke a clearly female voice.

She was a teenage girl, she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a small body of fire. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

She also had an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She has brown, mid-calf platform boots that look like leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a grey bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She also wears finger-less black gloves. Her bright blonde hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Church.

"Oh your polite too, that awesome" the blonde said sarcastically.

"Hey fuck you bitch i'm pissed off enough, i don't need you adding to it!" Church yelled.

"Um pretty blonde lady i don't think Church is being nice" said Caboose stating the obvious.

"Aww you really think i'm pretty, aren't just sweet" Yang thanked while patting Caboose's head.

"I like it when people pat my head!" Caboose cheered.

"Oh you are just so cute!" gushed Yang as she hugged Caboose.

"YAY HUGS!".

"You have got to be kidding me" Wash said shocked that she didn't find Caboose annoying, like at all.

"How the hell is possible?" Church asked.

"What, you don't find him cute?" Yang asked confused.

"Cute? Cute?! He's not cute he's fucking annoying, not to mention the dumbest person you could ever meet!" yelled Church. Yang's hair was then set ablaze

"What the hell is your problem with him!?" she screamed.

"Lady, that is a long ass list let me tell ya" Church laughed. Standing up, hair still on fire Yang was ready beat the fuck out of Church but was stopped by the voice of a newcomer.

"Um i don't mean to interrupt, but i'm sure their is a non-violent solution to this" spoke a timid voice.

"Silence you fool! If these foolish fools wish to be foolish, then let them!... i find it amusing" responded a much deeper and angrier voice.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" groaned Church.

Doc walked down the stairs waving at them

"Hey guys long time no see!" he spoke cheerfully. His head then snapped to the side

"Do you ever shut up?!".

"What the hell are you doing here?" Church asked.

"You say that as if if you know why any of us are here" O'Malley said in a smug tone.

"Oh screw you O'Malley, it's bad enough i have to deal with this blonde bitch i don't need you on top of this!".

"You know what I've had enough of this, let's all just calm down before someone goes on a killing spree" Wash reasoned getting in between Church and Yang.

"I don't have a problem with that, how bout you asshole?" Yang asked starring down Church who had chosen to stand up and get in her face.

"Bring it bitch" he responded without any hesitation whatsoever.

Before the two could go at it they heard someone walk down the stairs. The new person was a young teenage boy about 17, he has short to mid messy brown hair with a single blonde bang hanging over his forehead. He also had only had his left eye which had a black sclera with eye it's self being crimson with a slit pupil, his right eye was covered by an ornate eye-patch. His wardrobe consisted of a black dress shirt with the sleeves ripped off showing off his demonic look right arm, he had crimson jeans and since they were inside he chose not to wear shoes.

"Who are you? Wash asked as Church was complaining about how more people just keep coming. The boy merely growled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So your the reason we are all here" said O'Malley.

"Wait you can understand him?" Church asked not really getting it.

"not really surprising, after all the time we spent with The META it only makes sense" Wash explained. There host walked over to the middle Gaming station and sat in the recliner and growled again but added a grunt at the end.

"what the fuck did he say?" Church asked bluntly this time it was Wash who spoke.

"He said my name is Dracul, and welcome to Let's Play".

* * *

><p>Dracul666: Short i know but i'm just glad i got it up, next chapter: What the Fuck is Minecraft!<p> 


	2. Christmas Previews

Christmas Previews

Dracul666: Well once again I have failed to meet my deadline, well fuck me.

Ankh: Why?

Dracul666: Let's just say I've had a lot of shit going on in my life lately and leave it at that.

Ankh: Touchy aren't we?

Dracul666: Sorry it's just it's Christmas I wanted to get actual chapters up I couldn't make that happen, but luckily I've written enough to give everyone a good sized Christmas preview chapter so that's a thing.

Ankh: Well okay let's get this shit started. Merry Christmas Assholes!

Dracul666: Hey watch it this is a very beloved and holy holiday! Now do the Disclaimer.

Ankh: Fine fine Dracul666 does not own anything unless he came up with it.

* * *

><p>DAUS<p>

Chapter 3: WHAT!

Dracul666: Chapter 3 hell yeah!

Ankh: Damn your happy.

Dracul666: Why should I not be? I've graduated, i'm on my way to a job and my licence and I and now have my friend Green Phantom Queen. I LOVE YOU PHANTOM-CHAN!(slaps hands over mouth).

Ankh: Smooth. Your OC's lucky he's not that straightforward cause just, fucking wow man!

Dracul666: (sitting the corner mumbling to myself) _I'm sorry Phantom-Sama, I am going to bed _(I sulk away).

Ankh: Shit, someone go watch him.

Tendou: I got it, we need this job I'm not gonna lose it!(he runs off).

Ankh: YOU BETTER NOT OR I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! Anyway Dracul666 does not own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, RWBY or anything he puts in here except his OC's part of the plot or anything he comes up with himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi<em> _Kozō!(hey brat) _Keep up or we're leaving you behind!" yelled an aggravated male voice. He had a black leather coat over a red shirt, black jeans with black and red sneakers, and gold chain necklace. As for physical features he was slightly muscular, had slightly spiked up and slicked back black hair with a red streak and tan skin with red eyes, and lastly his aura just screamed intimidation.

"_Momo-baka!(peach idiot)_ you can't leave me behind, I'm your partner! yelled a boy about Ruby's age he had three long wavy purple bangs that almost completely covered his left eye, and he was wearing a brown cap, purple headphones around his neck to complement his eyes, a tan vest and a white shirt and pants all of which was splattered with purple paint which made it look tie-dye and lastly black and purple sneakers.

"He's right _Senpai(senior)_ we did not come all the way from Toku to fail because we left Ryuta behind" spoke the voice of a born ladies man. He was wearing a full suit with a blue shirt and white tie and black dress shoes; he had straight black hair with a blue streak, he also had blue eyes and wore black rimmed glasses which gave an overall calmer appearance than the other two.

"_Kame no ji(Turtle)_ is right is our bonds must stay, we are brothers!" stated their large 4th member This one was the tallest of the three and had longer black hair in a ponytail with a golden streak in his hair to match his eyes he was wearing a yellow hakama with black stripes and straw sandals.

"Yeah whatever, I'm in the mood to kill some Grimm!" the red eyed boy said as he lead them onward.

* * *

><p>"Tachibana-san what do you think of the test so far?" asked a teen to his partner. He had short brown hair and blue eyes<p>

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider X Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's<p>

Chapter 1: He's just like me.

Dracul666: if you have read my stuff before then the new fic's I am writing should tide you over until I finish more chapters, if you haven't I ask you check out my stories and my bio for stuff on my OC.

Philip: are going to start all your stories this way?

Dracul666: I only do it for people who've never read any of my fic's before.

Philip: why not just tell them in the summery?

Dracul666: Philip you would be surprised how little of the summery some people read, plus some people just forget so this can also be a reminder.

Philip: fair enough.

Dracul666: okay as I was saying unlike a lot fic's I've read and almost all of the show, not every problem will be solved with a duel.

Philip: why not isn't that basically what people watch the show for?

Dracul666: in some people's point of view yes, but you see I believe there are times when a duel can solve it and times when someone just needs to get the living hell beat out of them in a bloody fashion.

Philip: okay but that kinda creeps me out, then again you do love to make your stories violent.

Dracul666: YOU'RE DANM RIGHT I DO! NOW LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY! Sorry anyway I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's or Kamen Rider or Super Sentai

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fortune Cup<strong>_

"In the duel of Akiza Izayoi VS Yusei Fudo, the winner is Yusei!" Shouted the announcer as the crowd cheered.

"I can't believe I lost, Divine [that's right I going with the Japanese names] isn't going to be happy but I can't help but wonder did Yusei mean all that stuff he said?" Akiza wondered to herself.

"_Divine won't be back for awhile I guess I could go ask him_ Akiza thought following Yusei. Hey Fudo wait up" Akiza said as she caught up to him.

"Oh hey Akiza that was a great duel back there what's up?" Yusei asked.

"Did you really mean any of that stuff you said back there?" She asked.

"That's the funny thing, I mean don't get me wrong I would of done that anyway but before our match some guy told me to" Yusei replied.

"Told you to?" Akiza repeated not believing him. Yusei looked up recalling the strange meeting.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Yusei was going to his match when he saw someone his age [I honestly don't know how old he is at the beginning but I'm gonna guess 16 minimum but I'll make him 17] leaning against the wall seemingly waiting for him. The person was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, crimson jeans, black combat boots and a black cowboy hat made out of some sort of reptile scales tilted down over his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Yusei asked.

"You need to save her Fudo" he said his voice holding no emotion [yeah my OC can talk I mean it's a yu-gi-oh fic after all].

"What are you talking about?" Yusei replied.

"She still has a chance to heal Fudo and it's up to you to get her to the first stage….then only she can make sure she doesn't go back" he said.

"Do you mean Akiza?" Yusei asked thinking he might have an Idea of what this guy meant.

"Yes I do, while I don't know what she went through I recognize the look in her eyes" he said starting to walk away.

"How am I supposed to help her?" Yusei asked wondering why he was being asked to do this. The teen stopped and without turning around spoke one last time.

"You have an aura about you Fudo, you can befriend people easily even if at first they don't want it. I've seen the look she has on others before, even me every morning I look into the mirror and I know one thing….none of them including her deserved whatever happened to them and that only I deserve that much suffering and hardship for what I have done, and if I could I would take all of their pain and add it to my own for that is the punishment that should rightfully befall me" the teen finished.

* * *

><p>"I don't know who he is but I did find out he is battling next if you would like to see this guy" Yusei said after telling her what happened he walked away leaving to her thoughts. Akiza then began to think<p>

"_Who is this guy….maybe I should check out this duel Divine will want to know about him and I may be able to find out something_" she thought heading to the stands to watch the match.

* * *

><p>Dueling Arena<p>

"Now the next match, Dracul Hellsing Masamune VS Shinkuro Isaka!" [I'm making him the opponent because while a good villain and a badass dopant I really hate this guy and something bad is going to happen to him].

"You do not stand a chance against me boy thanks to this new deck that I obtained, you should just leave now" said Isaka. In the stands Akiza scowled at how arrogant Isaka was and wondered how Dracul would react, only to see no reaction whatsoever unlike she expected. Akiza also took notice of Dracul's custom Duel Disk on his right arm [imagine an open black Decadriver (closed when off) as the part attached to your arm but replace the symbols around the core with those of the seven legendary riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon and Stronger in that order. The blades of the duel disk are Kivat the 2nd's wings].

"_That's a weird looking duel disk, well let's see if his skills can back up his flashy duel disk_" Akiza thought.

"I will start things off said Isaka as they drew their five cards; I summon Masquerade Dopant in attack mode". Then with a deep voice calling out **_Masukareido _**a humanoid figure appeared on the field, it was wearing a suit and had a black head that had white growths in a spine and rib cage design.

Masquerade Dopant

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

Type: Fiend

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

Effect: None

"With that a place two face-downs and my turn" Isaka finished.

"I draw" Dracul droned completely monotone. Akiza's eyes widened as she heard his voice.

"_He sounds even worse than Yusei described, he just sounds so….dead inside_" Akiza thought.

"I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki", Kamen Rider Ryuki was a humanoid figure in a red bodysuit with silver and black dragon themed armor.

Kamen Rider Ryuki

Attribute: Fire

Level: 4

Type: Warrior

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1200

Effect: None

"Next I play the equip spell card Drag Visor which allows me to play Advent spell & trap cards said Dracul as a device in the shape of a dragon head attached itself to Ryuki's left forearm, so with that I play the Strike Vent spell card which allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field with less than 2000 attack points Dracul explained as a Dragon-like gauntlet attached to over Ryuki's right hand and shot a burst of flames at the Masquerade Dopant destroying it. I now attack you directly and place a card face-down to end my turn" said Dracul while putting Strike Vent in his graveyard.

Dracul

Life Points: 4000

Field: Ryuki, Drag Visor and 1 face-down card

Graveyard: Strike Vent

Turns: 1

Hand: 2 cards

Isaka

Life Points: 2500

Field: 2 face-down cards

Graveyard: Masquerade Dopant

Turns: 1

Hand: 3 cards

Akiza looked on shocked. "_He took out almost half that guys Life Points in one move, not to mention these cards what the hell are these I've never heard of them before_!" Akiza thought.

"You damn brat, don't get cocky I still have more!" Isaka yelled very upset at what this teen could do in a single move.

"Do I look like I'm cocky, the match has yet to end but it will soon" Dracul replied to Isaka's statement. Isaka growled as he drew his next card and smirked.

"First I my face-downs active monster reborn and bring back my Masquerade Dopant, next I active double summon which allows me to two more Masquerade Dopant's!" Dracul just stared at Isaka's move

"So…. is your plan is to basically horde your monsters?" Dracul asked which actually made some people laugh.

"Try waiting for me to finish before you make some smart-ass remark! Isaka yelled before continuing. I release two of my Masquerade Dopants in order to summon my Weather Dopant" [you will have to look him up I can't describe him in words accurately]. Once again in a deep voice called out **_Wezā _**and the monster appeared on the field.

Weather Dopant

Attribute: Wind

Level: 8

Type: Spellcaster

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2200

Effect: can change Attribute/Type to Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder or Wind [will try to think of better effect before it's used again suggest an idea if you want].

"Next I release my last Masquerade Dopant to play the equip spell card Weather Mine, this gives my Weather Dopant 200 attack points for every Dopant in my graveyard explained Isaka as an energy whip appeared in his monster's hand and it's attack points went up by 600. Now I will destroy your pathetic Kamen Rider" said Isaka.

"I active my trap card Guard Vent which increases Ryuki defense points to 2000, and while I still take damage and lose Guard Vent because of Weather attack power Ryuki will stay for another turn" Dracul countered. After the card was activated dragon-like shield arrays that looked like the underbelly of a Chinese dragon attached to Ryuki's shoulders and upper arms only to be destroyed.

"I end my turn" Growled Isaka.

Dracul

Life Points: 2400

Field: Ryuki, Drag Visor

Graveyard: Strike Vent, Guard Vent

Turns: 1

Hand: 3 cards

Isaka

Life Points: 2500

Field: Weather Dopant, Weather MIne, Double Summon

Graveyard: Masquerade Dopant X 3, Monster Reborn

Turns: 2

Hand: 0 cards

Dracul drew and stared at the now 3 card in his hand. "Well I'm bored of this already how bout you?" Dracul asked Isaka while looking up from his hand.

"What are you babbling about?" Isaka asked confused at Dracul's sudden question.

"You know what, just disregard my question it's not going to matter in a minute anyway Dracul stated. I sacrifice Kamen Rider Ryuki to summon Kamen Rider Accel" said Dracul as Ryuki disappeared and was replaced with a figure in red motorcycle themed armor, a blue visor and a silver spike pointing straight up on its forehead.

Kamen Rider Accel

Attribute: Fire

Level: 6

Type: Warrior

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1800

Effect: gains 1000 attack points for every Weather Dopant on the field and 500 for every Weather Dopant in the graveyard

Isaka laughed at Dracul as he summoned his new monster. "Do you really think that monster can beat my Weather Dopant?" Isaka asked.

"Yes because you see your mistake was summoning that specific monster, you see my Kamen Rider Accel gains 1000 Attack Points for every Weather Dopant on the field" explained Dracul.

"So what? It's not like that matters you little brat!" Isaka insulted.

"Ah but you see, I still have two cards left Dracul pointed out. Isaka's eyes widened as he realize what Dracul was getting at. I now equip Accel with Engine Blade which increase's his Attack Points by 800, and next I will add Engine Memory to my Engine Blade which will allow me to once per turn activate one of four different effects" Dracul explained.

Akiza looked at the Duel impressed with how Dracul was Dueling. "H-he's going to win this in just two moves!" she said to herself her voice filled with disbelief.

Dracul stared down Isaka as he made the final move. "I activate the Dynamic Ace ability of the Engine Memory which allows me to destroy a monster with fewer Attack Points" stated Dracul. Accel sped towards the Weather Dopant stopped and pulled the trigger on his Engine Blade and it announced **_Makishimamu Doraibu!_** (MAXIMUM DRIVE!) Accel then performed three consecutive slashes that formed the letter A made of red energy. "Now I believe this is where this Duel ends, now I attack you directly". Accel slashed Isaka and reduced his life points to zero.

* * *

><p>Isaka fell to his knees and before the announcer could call the win Dracul walked off. "<em>Why is he leaving, he just won<em>? Akiza thought to herself _and if Fudo is right then Divines gonna want to talk to him_". Akiza roamed the halls looking for Dracul, she heard some commotion around the corner. Akiza peered into the next hallway and she saw Dracul surrounded by Isaka and some men in suits.

"You pulled quite the trick back there boy" Isaka told Dracul.

"Maybe it was maybe it wasn't, but may I inquire, what trick?" Isaka grabbed Dracul by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't pull that bullshit you brat, you just so happen to summon a monster that has an effect triggered by a specific monster I had?".

"That was your fault, I'm well aware how you got that deck" Dracul told him.

"Oh really and how is that?" Isaka asked laughing a little. "Simple you defiled the graves of the Sonozaki Family" Dracul answered.

"You're right, and do you know why?" Isaka asked smugly.

"I'm sure you have a few reasons" replied Dracul.

"I found a way to use their power, here I'll show you" Isaka said as he dragged Dracul out of the stadium. Akiza followed them but once she reached the entranced they stopped, thinking she had been spotted she stopped and pressed against the wall. Seeing that no one noticed her she once again peered around the entrance. Still being held by Isaka Dracul showed no fear, or any other emotion for that matter.

"It's sad you know" Isaka stated

"What is?" the stoic duelist responded.

"The fact you can't feel anything, that makes it alot less fun for me you know. I mean for Kami-sama's sake were your parents partially brain dead or something" he insulted.

Then, all of a sudden in a blinding crimson light cause all but Dracul to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared everyone saw Dracul's Dueldisk was back on his right appearing out of nowhere. Punching Isaka he stepped back and glared at him and his goons.

"I may not be able to feel. But if their is one thing I will not stand for, it is those who dare speak ill of my parents!" Dracul told them raising his voice for the first time in who knows how long.

* * *

><p>RWBY X Kamen Rider<p>

First Friend

Chapter 1: Saving an Heiress.

Dracul666: Okay new story! The idea was sparked by the first chapter of **The Wild Fox of Beacon **by **Konoha's Demon Child**.

Ankh: Guy knows what he's doing I'll give him that much.

Dracul666: Holy shit! Praise from Ankh!? dude are drunk or high...or both?

Ankh: How bout you go fuck yourself!

Doc: Now you see that's the Ankh we know and love.

Dracul666&Ankh: Shut up Doc.

Doc: Geez. So much aggression, have you guys ever thought about yoga?

Dracul666: Kick his ass?

Ankh: Kick his ass.

Emerald: I guess while those two beat the shit out of Doc I'll take it from here then, hey Velvet can you help me out?

Velvet: O-okay. D-D-Dracul666 does not own RWBY, Red vs Blue or Kamen Rider h-he only owns part of the p-plot and he owns his OC's.

Emerald: I meant help me give them a little insight on the story, but at-least that's out of the way now.

Velvet: S-s-sorry.

Emerald: Anyway what sparked this idea was the setting of suddenly waking up in Remnant in the middle of a forest or jungle or whatever and being stuck there while having to fend for yourself for who knows how long is what sparked it. Suddenly finding the White Fang with a captured Weiss just kinda gave birth to a plot.

Velvet: Dracul666 tends too think far ahead when it comes to plot.

Emerald: VERY far ahead, it might be the main reason why he doesn't update as fast as he wants to anyway let's get started. Dracul666 does not own anything he puts in here except part of the plot and form of OC's he puts in here.

* * *

><p>"<em>How long have I been here? I think I lost track around 6 months<em>" thought a young teen as he looked out at a large valley from his place in a high up tree. The teen 5'8 had messy dark brown hair with a single bang of blonde both of which he found to long, but when you've been stuck in a jungle for about a little over 6 months you can't exactly get or give yourself a haircut. His attire consisted of a faded azure hoodie with the hood up so only the poked out from under it but kept his face hidden and lastly he had black jeans and red sneakers.

The boy jumped down from his viewpoint and began his long trek through the jungle to the makeshift Tree-house he had constructed so he had could take proper refuge from the jungle's unexpected inhabitants. When he had woken up in the clearing that day, pitch black animals with bone masks and armor who favored the tactic of ambush was not even close to what he expected. The oddities of this new and unwanted phase of his life aside, even now he still attempted to understand how he came to be here but he refused to believe that Sagara had nothing to do with it.

"_Sagara. Always a complicated case with one such as him, why he took interest in me I may never know but nonetheless I really should start making better attempts on finding a way to civilization" _this is what he pondered as he made his way up the tree and checked to make sure none of those bird-like creatures try'd to take nest in his home...he really needed to finish the roof. Seeing that none came he scanned his surroundings just in case that some had come and go instead of staying and waiting for him, they knew better than that especially after what happened last time. They had learned not to interrupt him when he was reminiscing about his life before all this came to pass._  
><em>

He had come to accumulate a fair amount of supplies made of the fur and bone armor of the surrounding creatures and some of the bark, palm leafs, vines etc. It was hard at first but when your in a jungle alone for almost a year you kinda have to learn fast otherwise, bad things could happen much quicker than one would like it them to. While the roof still needed work everything-else came along rather decently all the creatures gave him a good amount fur allowing for large comforters and a soft cushy bedroll. The vines, bark and bone armor all allowed for the walls and supports and lastly the tree allowed him a decent view of a nearby waterfall

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider X T.O.M.E<p>

Chapter 1: Log On

Dracul666: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise, god I love this show!

Nylocke:_** NNNYLOCKE, MASTER OF PRE-FANFICTION CONVERSATIONS!**_

Dracul666: While I love when you do that it was unnecessary.

Nylocke: My apologies Sir Dracul, Author of Demonic Numbering.

Dracul666: Don't worry about Nye, I really do like when you do that. I mean after all your**_ NNNLOCKE, DRAGON OF MEDIEVAL SPEECH PATTERNS!_**

Nylocke: Well said my companion, may this tale be one of heroics and adventures of the highest proportions!

Kirbopher: Enough with all the crappy Role-Player lingo can we get on with it and to the Disclaimer already?

Nylocke: Hark! Siqurie Kir-bop-her, when did thou get here?

Dracul666: (holding Kirb back) He's right, we should let the Fic get started.

Nylocke: Indeed, allow me. Dracul666 does own TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise that honor belongs to Sir Christopher Niosi, Creator of our Fantastic Adventures!

Dracul666: I do own my OC's and part of the plot though.

* * *

><p>TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise, the most advanced game of all time at least by current and possibly future standards.<p>

_"Still not entirely sure how he convinced me to buy this, or how he found me after all these years for that matter _these were the thoughts of a young man of 18 who had just gotten back to his Traditional Japanese home that had belonged to his father before he died. While on his way to his room to set it up, he began to read the box. _They say this game is supposed to be some big sensation, let's see what all the fuss is about"_. **Within this expansive, interactive world, players of all ages, gender and race from across the globe unite together to a single community of social networking and gaming. With an unprecedented level of customization, you can create a personal avatar character to interact with friends and battle foes…and Netking Software's unparalleled and renowned virtual reality system dictates your thoughts and actions instantly to create an incredibly realistic sense of life, making it the most immensely popular and sought-after game title in the world to date.**

Arriving at his room he looked up from the box and sat him self down in his TOME gaming recliner(they never explain how you hook up to TOME) he inserted the games disk into the system that connected the chair and his 72' Plasma Screen TV. The game began to install and load as he sat down in the chair and began to read the manual, it was maybe an hour or close enough before the install was finished and he was ready to start. Putting on his gaming visor and headset and set his arms on the arms of the chair and lined up is hands with the controllers set into the grips of the chair and his start.

**Welcome to TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise a virtual land global gaming social networking, prepare for the world of Netking Software so that we may begin.**

_"He said it would feel odd the first time, but is supposed to hurt this much?"_ were his last thoughts while screaming in pain as numerous lights flashed before his eyes before everything suddenly going black.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes he looked around and saw nothing but black all around him, just then bright white text appeared.<p>

**Welcome, before we begin you must create an Avatar to be your catalyst for the game.**

_"Might as well get started at this point" _and with that he began to form his character.

* * *

><p>The extensive wastelands of Lavendera. The western region of TOME designed specifically with combat in mind, it is here we find a group of five players standing in almost a circle in-front of what looked to be a colossal jagged stone pillar. The left half of the circle held to players, both male. The first was a small imp who held a katana with a brown handle with green diamonds while the guard was a brown square that was outlined green all in a green sheath with pale white skin and red eyes along with messy brown hair that stuck out from what looked like a grey burlap sack being used as a hat, his attire consisted of a grey shirt under a black V-neck sleeveless top along with grey cloth belt and black pants with grey shoes and finally his entire wardrobe looked to be covered patch stitching's.<p>

The second player was a teen with spiky light red hair swept up and back with one large bang that hung in his face slightly to the right, his eyes were a dull sky blue and appeared to the roman numeral for 1 tattooed over each eye, he also possessed a pair of small white angel wings and a white wolf tail. His clothes where the same color as his eyes and consisted of a large neck warmer and a shirt with baggy sleeves that covered his hands while his chest held a symbol of a circle with half moons at north, south, west and east, a brown belt held up his also baggy pants that ended at his brown shoes.

At the top was a girl with long orange hair and green eyes, she also had a pair of medium sized demon wings and a black tail that had a bend in it half way. Her outfit started with a red headband with a fireball in the middle, next was a red bandanna around her neck and covering her arms were finger-less black gloves that stopped at her elbows. above a red and orange top with black straps that showed off her midriff. Continuing where her gloves left off in terms of color she wore tight pants that ended at her knees with a ring of orange fur on both pant-legs, and finally she wore high-heel boots that almost went up to her knees.

On the right side were two more figures, neither of which looked to be human. The first was a purple shadowy figure with black eyes whose tendril-like lower half stuck to the ground as if it was part of it. The player appeared to be male by the build of it's upper body which had blade like wing sticking straight out his back and body was adorned with buttons that looked like they should be on a game controller, on his shoulders were grey L and R buttons while on his head was a round red button with an A and lastly on his chest was a matching button but was blue with a B on it with a grey arrow pad under that as well.

Finally there was a tall male human-shaped figure with red eyes and regal looking orange, long pointy ears and green scaly reptilian skin with claws and a smile to match. This "Dragon-Man" wore a dark green chest piece with round pauldrons and cod plate separate by a black belt, he also had arm guards with curved blades large greaves with black squares where the toes are. Last but not least resting on his shoulder was a massive crystal blue blade with a tan-green guard with a gem of the same color in the middle while the guards sides curved down like wings.

"I can't fucking believe this, how does something like this happen anyway?!" yelled the imp.

"I agree with Kirbopher this does seem extremely unlikely, if I had not try'd it for myself I would not believe it" the shadow agreed in a stoic voice.

"Yeah well, at least their adding stuff to make it more comfortable for us" the girl told them.

"Oh sure they can to that, but they can't fix it so I can get back to my fucking body" the imp sarcastically droned.

"Indeed, my only hope is that my message to my long lost companion was received before he entered this wonderful but cursed land" hopefully spoke the "Dragon-Man".

"That's right, you were inviting an old friend to fight the Hackers with us" the red head noted.

"So that's why you invited me, I see your love of Role-Playing and all things Dragonic is still going strong" spoke a new but also soft and stoic voice behind them causing the groups Knight to turn around and run up to him.

Infront of them stood a person of 6' and looked about 18 had slightly pale skin and mid length messy brown hair with a single blond lock of hair, black fox ears and a black fox tail which were crimson tipped. His right eye was covered by an ornate eye-patch while his left held a black sclera with a deep crimson eye with a slit pupil. This players choice of wardrobe was a crimson button-up shirt with the sleeves ripped off and jeans and black buckle up combat boots. Lastly his right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down that same arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looking like a gauntlet and the parts not covered, softly glowed a dark crimson.

"Is this him Nylocke?" the shadow asked.

"Indeed it is Sir Gamecrazed, their is no doubt my friend from when I was once but a young dragon is now standing before us!" the "Dragon-man" now named Nylocke exclaimed as if in victory.

"So, who're your friends?" Nylocke's old companion asked as he put his fists together and bowed to his friend which was returned.

"Ah yes, may I introduce to thy my brothers and sister in arms!" Nylocke said gesturing to his fellow players.

"Nice to meet you, names Alpha" the blue-eyed teen greeted walking up to him to shake hands which he did not return and stared at him with a blank expression.

"I don't think this guy's the social type Alpha, sup names Kirbopher the short swordsman said walked up to them. Tilting his head with a confused look on his face the newcomer stared at him. S'like Christopher, 'cept curvier he explained to which he got a nod of understanding.

"Um...i'm sorry but Nylocke was the only one who heard you and your not talking back, do you speak English?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"My apologizes Lady Flamegirl, Sir...um my friend your name is not displayed Nylocke told his old friend who in response closed his eye which caused information to appear.

**Username: Nazo**

**Class: Animalistic-Power: Kamen Rider**

"Sir Nazo, a fine name! But as I was saying Lady Flamegirl, Sir Nazo rarely speaks even as children I almost never heard his voice" the Role-Player explained.

"My name is Gamecrazed it's nice to meet you" he greeted his fellow stoic player who to the others surprise actually shook his hand.

"Hey! Why'd this prick shake GC's hand and not our's?!" Kirbopher yelled.

"Okay Kirb calm down, but back to what we were talking about what's the plan for the Hackers Nylocke?" Alpha said intervening but also feeling a little offended.

"Fear not, ye of the God's heritage, I have received word from our partners in justice! We are to gather at the arranged meeting place of our destiny when the big hand strikes...not one, not two, but three!" he announced.

"How many we got?" Alpha continued.

"A few, hopefully...all of which will show up. Or we're all gonna die. Again." Flamegirl answered.

"Seriously? You're gonna be the shooting gallery for the Hackers for what, the 6th time?" Kirbopher asked.

"Lucky seven"

"We're going to stop them this time" Flamegirl and Gamecrazed answered respectively.

"Well good luck, i'm gonna go play the FUN freakin part of the game!" Kirbopher told them.

"Your respone is respected, Squire."

"I'm notta SQUIRE!"

"For I(jumps in the air)...**_NNNLOCKE, DRAGON OF mutual_** _**forgiveness!**_...allows warriors of all shapes and sizes to journey down their own path of happiness!" Nylocke forgave in his most likely usual way due to his manner of speaking.**  
><strong>

"It's cool, don't worry about it" Alpha reassured.

"Fantastic. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the forest beat'in down chumps" the short tempered player told them all walking away.

"Hark, Squire Kir-bop-her!" Nylocke called.

"What?" he growled.

"Whilst I indeed wish catch up with Sir Nazo, since he is still new I had hoped you could how you say...show him the ropes" he asked.

thinking it over a moment. "Sure why not, I'll let him tag along...see what he can do" he agreed.

"Excellent! I thank thy my fellow Swordsman" Nylocke said gratefully.

"Yeah whatever, come on newbie." Kirb said gesturing for Nazo to follow.

* * *

><p>"So in-case you didn't already know, here in Lavendera battles can happen anytime even without a request or a Battlegrid the only difference being if you fight without a Grid your not gonna get any XP Kirbopher explained. The two of them walked through the forest looking for opponents that caught their eye or challenged them. So that name of yours is pretty...unique, it supposed to mean something?" he asked as they walked on.<p>

Nazo took in his surroundings, the forest floor was lush and healthy and was dotted with trees, small rock formations and fire pits with stones around them to relax on. Scanning for adversary's to combat with his guide he suddenly found himself on the ground, a dull but pounding pain resonated from the back of his head. Kirbopher saw his charge hit the ground and spun around to meet their attackers. Their were 5 of them in total: there was a humanoid snake, a old wizard, a robot, a creature similar to Gamecrazed made out of some-kind of pink substance and lastly their was a female martial-artiest.

"What the hell, he's new at least give a heads-up!" Kirb shouted enraged at their tactics.

"Like we care" retorted the the snake.

"God I fucking hate players like you" Kirb groaned as he helped Nazo up. Nazo stood his ground next to Kirb as their opponents charged the two of them, pointing at the approaching with a determined look in his eye Dracul finally spoke clearly for the first time.

"Koko kara wa ore no sutēji da!" he yelled charging ahead with a shocked Kirb slightly lagging behind. Ducking under a jab from the snake Nazo grabbed and broke his arm before tossing him over his shoulder into the martial artist who Kirb jumped over to clash his sword against the robot's claws,

* * *

><p>RVB RWBY Let's Play, What Could Go Wrong?<p>

Chapter 2: What the Fuck is Minecraft!?

Dracul666: Let the chaos begin!

Sarge: I still think your plan would be better if Grif died.

Dracul666: You think everything would be better if Grif died.

Sarge: Exactly! TODAY IS A GOOD DAY FOR, GRIF TO DIE!

Dracul666: Can I just get started?

Sarge: (grumbles) Fine!

Dracul666: I don't own shit but OC's and plot.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. The reason we all of us are in this basement are to play a crap load of video-games and become like celebrity's or something?" Church theorized after Wash, Doc and O'Mally finished translating for Dracul.<p>

"That's about the Gist of it yeah" Wash replied.

"Screw that I've seen how celebrity's end up, so count me out!" the Alpha backup yelled but stopped when he heard their host start to "Talk" again.

"He says if you stay here he can give you a real body" Doc told him.

"I swear to god if your fucking with" Church said back dead serious.

"Well he brought O'Mally back after he was destroyed by the EMP, so I don't see why he can't do that" commented Doc.

"Oh not this crap again, for the last time...it is E.M.P not EMP!" Wash complained not believing this was coming up again.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's EMP" Caboose disagreed.

"IT'S NOT EMP!" Wash screamed.

"Okay Wash calm down, Caboose shut the fuck up" Church ordered wanting an explanation to their host's statement but instead got a hay-maker from Yang.

"Well we all saw that coming" Doc causally stated.

"I told you to stop picking on him!" she yelled which caused Dracul to face-palm and start growling again.

"He thinks we should just start" Wash translated as Church got up muttering something about a "Blonde Bitch"

"Fine, but we are talking about this later" Church told him to which their host just shrugged.

"Okay to kickoff our first day of Let's play we will be playing Minecraft." Doc said cheerfully while Dracul set up the audio equipment.

"What the fuck is Minecraft?" asked O'Mally taking over briefly.

"Oh it's a great game you gather resources and you can build a farm, a town, a kingdom and basically anything you want!" Doc explained switching back. Dracul came up from behind and put his hand on Doc's shoulder and guided him to his seat on the left side while gesturing the other to their seat with Church, Caboose and Yang on the right and Wash joining him and Doc on the left.

"LLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" Yang yelled into the Mic as the game load.

"What the hell was that!" Church complained

"My new catchphrase, if we're gonna do something like the we need catchphrases" she explained.

"This is gonna be a long day" said Wash.

* * *

><p>"Everyone got their skins?"<p>

"Master Chief bitches!"

"I'm a green blocky person!"

"Dracul was it? why is your guy all black?"

"What's a Blaze?"

"Oh I know, let's be the guy in the suit!"

"Silence you fool! I need something menacing, like a Dragon!"

"How about a Dragon in a suit?"

"Oh shut up. I highly doubt they have something like that"

"They do actually"

"What?"

"Okay I'll go with Issac Clarke."

They had all chosen gathered on a beach at the edge of a forest and chosen their skins with Church as Master Chief, Caboose as a Creeper, Dracul went with Endermen, Yang a Blaze, Doc got O'Mally to compromise and chose the Dragon Suit which was just the Ender Dragon in a Suit and finally Wash went with Issac Clarke from Dead Space.

"So what should we do first?" asked Church.

"Well if one of the key components of this game is survival then we should build or find shelter" Wash said taking charge.

"Oh, oh I will find us a base!" Caboose cheered racing off in the forest.

"Hey Caboose wait up" Yang called after him as she followed suit.

"God Dammit Caboose!" Church yelled.

"Those fool's, we're playing on hard. They won't last the night" O'Mally grimly insulted.

"That's way to negative, besides you know we re-spawn right?" Doc countered.

"What!? There's no fun in that!" he complained.

"Oh shut up Omega, you sound like Sarge every time Grif survives something" Wash reprimanded while Dracul watched on before sighing and going to get some tree blocks.

* * *

><p>"So Caboose, what are we looking for?" Yang asked only to notice the "Special" Sim-trooper's character was no where to be found.<p>

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider<p>

Takatora's Second Chance

Chapter 1: A Hawktiger's Evolution.

Dracul666: THOSE FUCKS!

Ankh: What's got you so worked up?

Dracul666: I just saw the preview of Kamen Rider Gaim episode 28!

Ankh: So?

Dracul666: The Genesis Riders are gonna kill Takatora!

Ankh: Those MOTHERFUCKERS!

Dracul666: I know right.

Ankh: Damn straight. I saw the title and it's self-explanatory, massive payback.

Dracul666: Exactly! Disclaimer, I do not own Kamen Rider or anything I may put in here except my OC's.

* * *

><p>Yggdrasill Tower. The history behind such a place is filled with dark and evil secrets, it was once a place of hope and dreams, then one of despair and now it is nothing more than a reminder of deceit and betrayal to three individuals by the ones they once held close. One of these particular individuals was standing at a window staring at said tower while a storm raged outside.<p>

_"Thunder and lightning symbols of rage, rain and fog, symbols of sadness and being lost. _Unable to take their eyes off the structure the figure scowled with an uncountable number of negative emotions. This storm portrays my feelings perfectly, what unfortunate and ironic timing". Unknown to the figure there was another person watching from a slightly opened door.

"So how's he doing?" asked a new voice while hugging the watching figure from behind.

The observer leaned back, enjoying the newcomer's embrace they answered. "He took the change surprisingly well, but the explanation and details on the betrayal...not so much" they spoke revealing them-self to be a woman.

"Not surprising, but we should leave and let him think the clearly male companion told her to which she was going to retort but he gently gripped her chin between his pointer finger and thumb and tilted her face to meet his. I know your worried, but Takatora is possibly the strongest willed person we know...he will get through this" he reassured her.

"Your right, Kami what would I do without you?" she asked as she stared lovingly into his eye.

"Do you want the long or short answer?" he replied.

Giggling she took his hand and led him away from the room. "Why does it not surprise me that you actually have an answer for that".

"Just shows you've known me to long, I'd say get out while you can but it's kinda to late for that" he joked.

* * *

><p>Takatora opened his eyes and got out of bed and instinctively walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes he then looked into the mirror. <em>"I had hoped it was all a dream, but I guess that was futile"<em>. Takatora stared at his reflection and saw his once brown eyes had changed to a yellowish-amber and his hair became slightly longer and more wild then before, looking down he saw his nails had turned black and became claws. Seeing what he had now become Takatora thought back to how this situation came to be.

* * *

><p>Sid had just slashed his chest and knocked him off the cliff and was plummeting to the bottom. <em>"So this is it, I wonder what those two would think if they saw this?" <em>Takatora thought as his back impacted the painfully hard but softer then expected ground, looking around he saw the ground was covered with bushels of Lockseeds. Well, this isn't ironic or anything" he laughed weakly as he coughed up blood and his vision became blurry.

"Kami, is that?!" yelled a woman's voice as the sound of rushed and frantic footsteps.

"What is it?" responded a male voice sounding worried for the woman. More would've been heard but at that point Takatora had blacked out.

* * *

><p>A painful light invaded Takatora's eyes as he awakened from his injury induced sleep, before he could do anything more then sit-up he felt himself get grabbed and pulled into something soft and...familiar?<p>

"Thank Kami-sama your alright, I'm so glad to see your alright Takey Tory!(Ta-key, Tor-ry) we were so worried!" cheered the female voice from earlier as she smothered him in her very generous chest. Takatora managed to pull away and stare at the girl with disbelief She was a girl about his age who had semi-dark coco brown skin, light purple hair that just reached the point where her neck ended the same length all the way around and only kept it out of her left eye by a cute little skull clip, she had snow white cat ears and tail and finally she had a very, very "generous" chest that strained against her purple turtle neck sweater.

"A-A-Ana is t-that you?, wh-what happened to you?" he stuttered.

"Depending on how you look at it, it's a long story" spoke the male voice from before who was now standing in the doorway.

"Dracul?" Takatora said once again shocked.

"You thought we fell to the curse of Helheim right ?" Dracul asked.

"Y-yes" he responded.

"Well we are gonna tell you what really happened! I am so happy the three of us are together again!" Ana cheered with a huge smile on her face while she grabbed Dracul and held both him and Takatora close. Before she could begin however they all heard a growling sound, pulling away from them Takatora clear his throat and composed himself.

"You two wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" he asked looking away while Ana laughed her ass off.

"While she calms down why don't I take you to the kitchen" Dracul said ushering towards the door while his companion rolled on the ground laughing.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you two are alive" Takatora sighed as Dracul made him something to eat.<p>

"You still saying that? How can you not believe it, I think we've given you enough proof at this. Remember when Ana smothered you?" he asked.

"Well that just shows you two haven't changed at all, besides your new 'Features' which oddly enough seem rather fitting for you two" Takatora responded oddly calm about the whole thing. Takatora was indeed right, in addition to what he saw on Ana and Dracul had changes about him as well.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider X Horror<p>

Slaughter University

Chapter 1: A New Start

Dracul666: FUCK MY LIFE!

Ana: The hell is wrong with you?

Dracul666: I wanted to release this on Halloween but couldn't!

Dracul(OC): (Growls).

Dracul666: Because it was my Birthday on the 9th!

Ana: I don't get it?

Dracul666: Okay let me explain. I graduated at school at 17 so I got out last summer, I thought this would give me more time for Fanfiction...sadly it did not. You see i'm Autistic,have no Self-Esteem or Confidence, really bad Anxiety, Mood Swings, the occasional bout of deep Depression(Suicidal at I think a minimum of 2 different points) and lastly I have trouble Sleeping.

Ana: Holy Shit!...wait you don't seem Autistic?

Dracul666: Yeah i'm what you call "Higher on the Spectrum" so I can function better than others and i'm actually really smart anyone who really knows me can tell you that, but I am also much smarter than I can express.

Ana: Whys that?

Dracul666: Because I am socially awkward and ignorant to lots of things teens my age would know, for example I have trouble telling what is raciest and what is not which pisses me off because I hate racism. Anyway back on topic, over the summer me and my parents had to make a bunch of appointments to set me up with programs and groups that would prepare me for adult life and help me find a job. That took all summer and I was unable to go to any of these because I was not 18 yet but because I turned 18 on the 9th all my appointments took place afterwards, currently my last one was on the 30th right before Halloween so I had no time.

Ana: Wow that sucks.

Dracul666: Yeah tell me about, anyway let's get on with I do not own anything I put in here unless I made like my OCs or part of the plot.

Ana: Part of the plot?

Dracul666: Oh shit! I almost forgot to give credit. This a Spin-off/Tribute to the great story Slasher High by Bunji The Wolf, don't stop writing man your fans need and support you.

* * *

><p><em>"When I got the call I knew what I had to do, these four are the closest thing I have to friends and I had to help them. So with that in mind I grabbed all that we would need that they would not already have with them, I then loaded it all into my modified 1992 Honda NSX I call the Revdoron it was changed to look more like a sports car complete with spoiler and mostly black with a white hood and two crimson going down the middle of the car from back to front. Once I got to where we were to meet and picked them up, and ran we just ran and as I drove us to safety I vowed to myself that I would not let anything happen to them...I owe them that much".<em>

"So how much longer to this Blood Gulch place?" this was the question asked from the backseat by Shou prince of the Victorian Race, he wore baggy clothes that looked like the would be suited for the desert and certainly gave off a royal feel. He was reading a pamphlet on their new home which apparently it was a large city in the middle of a box canyon, but luckily for them surrounding the city where suburbs and small towns which was good because none of them really liked city's.

"I'm sure we'll be there soon Shou no need to be impatient, why don't you try relaxing like me and Ana" spoke a voice seemingly smooth as velvet voice

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider X League of Legends<p>

Chapter 1: Rider Sentai List/Welcome Party and Test Match

Dracul666: I gotta tell ya Ankh this one's gonna be awesome.

Ankh: Why do you say that?

Dracul666: Because I am the first to make a League of Legends X Kamen Rider crossover... at least I thought I was until I read The Ring Wizard Champion, well played Varange well played. Also I'm going to give a description of appearances of only a few, I mean are you really going to read this if you don't even know what they look like.

Ankh: Can we get on with this?

Dracul666: Hell yeah we can, let's get started. I do not own League of Legends or Kamen Rider or Super Sentai all I own is plot and possible pairings.

* * *

><p>Rider and Sentai list<p>

Takeshi Hongo [Ichigo]

Hayato Ichimonji [Nigo]

Shiro Kazami [V3]

Jojo Yuki [Riderman]

Keisuke Jin [X]

Daisuke Yamamoto [Amazon]

Shigeru JO [Stronger]

Hitoshi Hidaka [Hibiki]

Kazuma Kenzaki [Blade]

Sakuya Tachibana [Garren]

Mutsuki Kamijo [Leangle]

Hajime Aikawa [Chalice]

Souji Tendou [Kabuto]

Momotaros [Den-O Sword Form]

Urataros [Den-O Rod Form]

Kintaros [Den-O Axe Form]

Ryutaros [Den-O Gun Form]

Yuto Sakurai [Zeronos]

Wataru Kurenai [Kiva]

Keisuke Nago [Ixa]

Philip & Shotaro Hidari [Double]

Ryu Terui [Accel]

Shotaro Hidari [Joker/Metal/Trigger]

Philip [Cyclone/Heat/Luna/Fang]

Soukichi Narumi [Skull]

Ankh [OOOz]

Akira Date [Birth]

Gentaro Kisaragi [Fourze]

Nadeshiko Misaki [Nadeshiko]

Ryusei Sakuta [Meteor]

Dracul Hellsing Masamune(OC)

Ana (OC)

Haruto Soma [Wizard]

Kosuke Nitoh [Beast]

Kota Kazuraba [Gaim]

Kaito Kumon [Baron]

Takatora Kureshima [Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin]

Oren Pierre Alfonzo [Bravo]

Yoko Minato [Marika]

Zack[Knuckle]

The Kyoryugers

The Gokaigers

The Gekirangers

The ToQgers

* * *

><p>[Story Start]<p>

It was a clear starry night at the Institute of War without a single cloud in the sky, and likewise not a single Champion was seen anywhere the reason being that it was a night for celebration. Said celebration was taking place at The League Tavern where the Champions went to food and drinks, the Tavern was of colossal size in order to accommodate the number of champions and also staff so they could keep up with some of the Champions appetites and occasions like tonight.

Champions were spread throughout the Tavern some being at long tables while others sat at round tables all being able to seat a lot of Champions. At one of the table sat Ahri The Nine-Tailed Fox, Ryze The Rouge Mage, Twisted Fate The Card Master, Ashe The Frost Archer, Katarina The Sinister Blade and her sister Cassiopeia The Serpent's Embrace.

"So what do you think this special occasion is?" Twisted Fate asked as the others wondered the same thing.

"I don't know but it must benefit the League if they let the "Sentenced Six "out of the cages laughed Ahri in a sultry voice. They all looked over what the other Champions dubbed the "Sentenced Six" Brand The Burning Vengeance, Cho'Gath The Terror of the Void, Fiddlesticks The Harbinger of Doom, Kog'Maw The Mouth of the Abyss, Nocturne The Eternal Nightmare and Renekton The Butcher of the Sands.

_"I am aware of the reason"_ a raspy and echoing voice spoke above them. They looked up and saw Nocturne.

"Oh look one of the resident psychopaths" remarked Ashe.

"_Oh spare me the sarcastic comments mortal we all know out the "Sentenced Six" I'm the only sane one" _Nocturne countered with air-quotes when saying his groups given nickname while slowly drifting around the group now at ground level.

"He's got you on that one, so what is this reason?" asked Ryze.

"_We are getting new Summoners and Champions_" answered Nocturne.

"There is no way it's just that, and how do you know anyway?" accused Katarina.

"Sister is right, that does not seem very likely" agreed Cassiopeia.

"_Ah yes but you see Summoners have no care for what say in front of the imprisoned, they said we will be getting a total minimum of 34 Champions and 7 Summoners_" Nocturne explained.

"Wow that is a good reason" said Twisted Fate shocked at the number of new Champions, but before anymore could be said the large double backdoors one floor up that led to the training fields opened and 34 people walked in. a lone man was at the head of the group. The man wore a white trench coat over a buttoned white vest that was over a black dress shirt with a white and black checkered tie, white dress pants and white dress shoes and to complete his badass detective look he wore a white fedora with a black stripe and a crooked S shaped chip in the front brim of the hat [Sokichi Narumi the man is a total badass you have to look him up to truly understand how badass he looks and is].

"Good evening to you all he spoke. I am Sokichi Narumi Kamen Rider Skull and I am one of the new Champions who has joined you here in the League. After that statement he turned his head to those behind him. There will be a trial match shortly so i suggest you all eat now and get antiquated later he spoke his voice carrying true authority.

"_He certainly knows how to take charge"_ commented Nocturne which the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>All the champions got there food from a colossal buffet that was set up while Sokichi was talking. After the before mentioned group got there food they sat down, and as most would expect they started to talk about the new Champions.<p>

"So what do you guys think of the new guys?" Twisted Fate asked after they all sat down with their food.

"I think that boy with the Fox tail I saw is pretty cute" purred Ahri.

"While I'm not surprised you would say something like that, why him specifically" asked Katarina.

"Well look at him, he's literary a fox, he got into the league. I just don't know…there's something about him that just screams mystery, not the bad boy kind that makes you want to date him or go fangirl [I shudder] but the kind where you feel compelled to solve the puzzle" she explained.

"I see what you mean, he and that Cat Girl who was standing next to him…there's something different about those two compared to the other new arrivals" Ryze responded as they looked over to one of the two champions. The "Fox Boy" was sitting alone and quietly eating, "was" being the case until two of the leagues C.C's [Child Champions] walked by. Annie The Dark Child and Amumu The Sad Mummy had just gotten their food, and as they were headed back to their table they saw something soft and furry slowly swishing back and forth.

"Fluffy!" Annie and Amumu cheered. They walked up to the table and looked up at Dracul. The two of them tried to get there plates on the table but they were not tall enough. Dracul saw this and grabbed their plates and set them on the table, he then pulled out the chairs, and next he gently grabbed them by their collars and set them down on the chairs.

"Aw, that's so cute" Ashe said as they watched the kids ate and tried to have a conversation with Dracul.

"I see you guys are interested in your little clubs new Hybrid" said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a blonde teen that had a demonic right forearm.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I want to say that there's no fun in just telling you, but since you asked I guess I could tell you all, the names Ankh" the now named Ankh answered while winking at Cassiopeia.

"Oh and how do you know said "Hybrid", he doesn't exactly look like the talkative type?" said Ryze.

"Most people don't know this, but we Anti-Social types actually get along with our own kind pretty well" Ankh explained.

"Oh is that right?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any easier to figure out I'll tell you that" said Ankh. But before he could say more a women's disembodied voice spoke

"**Attention, the trial match shall commence shortly Champions please prepare**".

"Well is guess our talk ends here, guess I'll see you guys on the field" Ankh said as he walked off.

"There goes our chance" complained Ashe.

"Don't be so down, one of us might end up facing him in this trial match" stated Ryze.

* * *

><p>Five people were standing alone in the middle of a magic circle as there was a flash and next thing they knew the five of them were in stone fort face a large forest.<p>

**Annie The Dark Child.**

**Dracul The Hybrid Noble.**

**Master Yi The Wuju Bladesman.**

**Wataru Kurenai Kamen Rider Kiva.**

**Captain Marvelous Gokai Red.**

Studying their surroundings they saw what their base held. They were on a platform and infront of them was a flight of stairs that led to the main floor. The main floor held a large stone platform with a colossal red crystal, surrounding the crystal were 6 statues of cloaked figures arranged in a circle this was the Nexus, and between each of the paths and the Nexus were a smaller version of the Nexus these were the Inhibitors. Guarding the Nexus were 2 Turrets while at each entrance to the base their were a single Turret that at the same time guarded the Inhibitors.

"So who goes where?" Marvelous asked.

"Top, I want Top!" cheered Annie as she jumped up and down.

"Okay who guards the kid because Mid's mine" laughed Marvelous, but before any of the other 3 could volunteer the 5 year old was dragging the Hybrid Noble away to the shop.

"I guess that leaves us with Bot, Yi-sempai" Wataru said politely.

"Indeed it does young one, let us buy what we need and be off" the senior Champion said to his greenhorn partner.

* * *

><p>Located on the opposite end of of Summoner's Rift the Blue Team was making preparations of their own. In-front of the shop the team spoke strategy.<p>

**Ryusei Sakuta Kamen Rider Meteor.**

**Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider Joker/Metal/Trigger.**

**Kog'Maw the Mouth of the Abyss.**

**Syndra the Dark Sovereign**

**Miss Fortune the Bounty Hunter.**

"So who's taking what lane?" Shotaro asked.

"Well where do you plan on going cutie?" Miss Fortune asked winking at the 1980's detective dressed Kamen Rider.

"Wherever you want to go miss" he responded with a smile.

"Well aren't you the smooth talker, let's go Bot then" she told him as she walked off with a sway of her hips.

"I'll take Mid" Ryusei told Elise and Kog'Maw as he unknowingly went to fight the Gokaiger's leader.

"So I'm stuck with the insane glutton...great" the Sovereign sighed.

* * *

><p>Dracul looked over to his companion as she skipped alongside him, the two of them had only bought one thing each with Annie buying a Doran's Ring while Dracul got a Crystalline Flask. The little girl was what he believed to be the exact definition of adorable. Annie he believed was here name had short reddish pink hair with a pink cat-eared headband and had green eyes, she wore a purple dress with a pink bear themed backpack and lastly she had black shoes and light pink legwarmers with purple stripes.<p>

"This is gonna be fun!" she cheered as they stood in front of the huge turret (have you seen the cinematics for League of Legends they are so badass which is why the minions won't be really fucking short) waiting for their opponents.

"**Minions of spawned**" announced the disembodied voice that inhabited the League.

* * *

><p>Walking down the Bot path to meet their opponents Miss Fortune looked over to her partner, he was definitely handsome that much was clear. He had mid length brown hair and his choice in clothes was a white pinstripe dress shirt with a red tie under a open sleeveless black vest, next was black dress pants with black dress shoes and top it all of he had black fedora like detective hat with the word "Windscale" in white letters.<p>

"Have a question miss?, I would be more than glad to answer any questions you may have" Shotaro asked with a smirk and a tip of his hat as they reached the turret. He had to admit his partner for this match was quite a beauty and was glad this was a trial match, since it was a trial match they were on their own with no Summoners to tell them what to do or interfere with the fight assistance or not.

"Well aren't you sweet. So what's with you newbies you all seem to know each-other at least a little?" she asked remembering how familiar some of the newcomers seemed to be with one-another.

"Ah that, well I guess you could say we are all in the same line of work" he said cryptically.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" she pried.

"Sorry but that would be telling, and as a Detective I can't just tell you everything now can I?" Shotaro told her teasingly.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider X Code Lyoko<p>

Chapter 1: The True Origins of X.A.N.A

Dracul666: Okay here is how this starts, it takes place after Mister Pück which is the fifth episode of Season 2. Jeremie goes to Hopper's house to try to find something to help decode Hopper's Dairy but instead finds paper-only documents that even X.A.N.A doesn't know about, and in turn...horrifying secrets are revealed!

Takatora: Anything else we need to know?

Dracul666: Yeah, while I admit they do a good job. My stories aren't suited for the Lyoko Warriors to be 13-15 like they are in the show, so they will all be 18. That being said , things are gonna get dark as shit at least in my opinion. I do not own Code Lyoko or Kamen Rider but I do own my OC.

* * *

><p>"Hey have you guys seen Jeremie lately?" asked a girl with black eyes and mid length black hair in a bob-cut look and a black sweater that showed her mid-drift, black jeans, and black boots basically giving her the typical American Goth look but without the make-up.<p>

"Yeah, where is Einstein?" wondered the shortest of the group. He had brown eyes and a strange combed and stood up hairstyle(probably thanks to a lot of hair gel) his hair was blond with a rose purple diamond shaped streak down the middle near his forehead, he wore what looked like(to me) a cross between loafers and boots colored tan. The teens wardrobe consisted of a reddish-magenta tank top under a rose purple long sleeved shirt and again rose purple jeans with an orange-yellow belt.

"I think he said he found something at The Hermitage that might help him decode Hopper's Dairy" answered another teen with scruffy-looking dark brown hair and dark eyes, he wore a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green the vest and pants being a dark green while the shirt was a tan like green, and lastly he wore white sneakers.

"Well knowing Jeremie he is probably ruin himself and pull an all-nighter, so we should go see if we can help" suggested the last of the group which was a girl with green eyes and mid leangth pink hair who was wearing a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket and dark pink boots.

" Aelita's right, let's go help him before his head explodes" the other girl agreed.

"Thanks Yumi what do you two think, Odd, Ulrich?" the pinkette replied.

"No prob"

"Might as well"

"Sure" they all answered respectively.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, why isn't he answering?" Odd wondered aloud.<p>

"I don't know, I hope everything's okay" said Aelita worryingly.

"Maybe we should just go in?" Yumi suggested.

"I agree with Yumi besides when has him not answering ever stopped us" Ulrich told them opening the door. When they entered Jeremie was not their, just when they were about to leave they him stumble out of the bathroom pale and have what they believed to be vomit in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Story Ideas<p>

* * *

><p>AliensPredator X Kamen Rider

Prey List

Hibari Kyoya(Reborn)

Weiss Schnee(RWBY)

Dracul(OC)

Ana(OC)

Vergil(Devil May Cry 3)

Takatora(Kamen Rider Gaim)

Kaito(Kamen Rider Gaim)

Ankh(Kamen Rider OOOz)

Captain Marvelous(Gokaiger)

Akira Nijino(ToQGer)

Zero(Borderlands 2)

Wesker(Resident Evil)

Vector(Resident Evil)

Four-Eyes(Resident Evil)

The META(Red vs Blue)

Deadpool(Marvel)

Demushu(Kamen Rider Gaim)

* * *

><p>Fallout New Vegas X Kamen Rider<p>

Non-Fallout Cast List

Dracul(OC)

Ana(OC)

* * *

><p>Red vs Blue X Kamen Rider<p>

Non-Red vs Blue Cast

Dracul(OC)

Ana(OC)

Dracul's Season 1-5 Equipment List

Mars Pre-arms

Blood Orange Arms

Kiva Arms

Den-O Arms

Golden Apple Arms

Shotgun

Sniper Rifle

Ana's Season 1-5 Equipment List

Kamuro Pre-arms

Budou Arms

Blade Arms

Decade Arms

Silver Apple Arms

Pistol

Knife

* * *

><p>Dead Space X Kamen Rider<p>

Starts after Dead Space.

Will fight Necromorphs and Carnage Symbiote.

Dracul will also be insane.

They will run into Ana every once in a while.

Dracul's and Issac's suits will have a Fourze/Meteor-like system integrated into them.

* * *

><p>Not 100% sure if I am done with the OC profiles just so you know<p>

Chapter 1: New OC/Skyrim... is Fucked.

Dracul666: I fucking love Skyrim. ONE OF THE BEST GAMES I HAVE EVER PLAYED…EVER!

Ankh: Calm down, you are getting way to into this.

Dracul666: This coming from the man wearing a DragonBorn helmet.

Ankh: Don't you judge me. You're the one screaming about it and are going to make Dracul DragonBorn.

Dracul666: I never said that.

Ankh: Then who?

Dracul666: Read the title dude.

Ankh: A new OC.

Dracul666: Damn straight and I also ask the readers PLEASE read the captions but mostly the first one before my new OC and finally I have not been saying this but only because I thought it was supposed to be implied…BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I know I said in one of my other fic's flames will be deleted but that's because those people are dicks about it and don't even have accounts, so all I ask is that you don't be an asshole about telling me what I did wrong I'm willing to listen to what you have to say.

Ankh: Nice speech.

Dracul666: Thanks, anyway I do not own Skyrim or anything from the ElderScrolls series just my OC's.

* * *

><p>Dracul666's OC List<p>

Name: Dracul Hellsing Masamune

Race: 25% Demon 25% Human (dad's side) 50% Vampire (mom's side)

Nationality: English (British) and Japanese

Age: 18(stops ageing at 22)

Eye color: Crimson with black sclera and slit pupil

Hair color: Dark brown with a single blonde bang

Skin color: Pale [not white or gray but still unusual]

Unique Features: Back fox ears, black fox tail with crimson tip, one eye (left), ornate eye patch (look up Date Masamune), fangs, a black and crimson demonic right arm, We Are The META Symbol on left arm from shoulder to the back of his hand, 10 scars on throat and has the words Hell-Spawn, Bloodsucker, Demon Scum and Fox Freak carved into his body.

Info: Because of the scars he talks with grunt, growls and sign language and sometimes writing on a notepad, when he could still talk he had a monotone voice, if overexerts self he will bleed from eyes(even the patched one), if something is loud enough or a certain pitch his ears will bleed and will curl up on the ground and wimpier in pain.

Personality: He is distant, stoic, calm, believes his ability to feel is dead, a gentleman, protective and caring of children, unaware of it but is shy, uncomfortable and unable to communicate around attractive women and will tend to avoid them because he thinks dating is a waste of time, hates his blood(vampire) and slaughter (demon) cravings, hides his right arm, loyal to everything in his parents will, extremely insane( if cravings are ignored for too long), intelligent, polite, cannot tell when he insults someone, will help others work and train etc.

Likes: Foxes, dragons, bats, soccer, tea, bloody video games and movies, scythes, music, the shade.

Appearance: 6", mid to short length messy hair, the unique features(above), when in public he will wear a crimson hoodie that hides all but the lower part of his face and a black turtle neck to hide his scars jeans a purple belt with horse skull-like symbol as the buckle and black combat boots if he changes for a fight ahead of time he gets rid of the hoodie and turtle neck and wears a crimson sleeveless button shirt also a black scaly cowboy hat with holes for his fox ears and in both outfits he wears bandages on his demonic arm, has headphones with music stored on them,

Powers/Abilities:(Basic) heightened speed and strength, his right arm's abilities,the AI in his We Are The META symbol tattoo [certain stories], blood and lightning manipulation, heightened hearing and sense of smell, can survive in the sun but prefers the inside or shade, cannot die from age, enhanced stamina from vampire and demon blood.

* * *

><p>Okay first off I did not make this OC alone I made her with two friends of mine who I asked to help me write this OC, I'm good to my friends plus my self-esteem has never been that good so I knew they would help also I could use the help not only from them but you guys to. Second they owed me one so I had them help with this, they said if I want more readers I have to design and write in a way that appeals to readers while doing what I want at the same time doing what I want, IMPOSSIBLE!.<p>

I will admit we argued about a lot of stuff but I really needed their help, you see I'm not exactly familiar with...ahem, female measurements so there way a three-way (realized it when I typed it) argument about that. I'm not really a perv but we all have a little of that in us, but it was mainly about stuff like chest, hips and ass size and I gotta say when people describe one size it turns out to be a whole other.

I still don't completely agree so I got the size down to be in-between what the two of them want since we argued so much, I just didn't want to seem like a huge perv but their right about making my OC appealing so I went with it plus I gotta cross my boundaries sometimes so I chose more than just their advice went into this so just know that and also they had some of the description "sound" different than how I would write it, but if I did not do this then I would not live up to what I said and I just couldn't do that so anyway my new OC.

Name: Ana [still working on a last name]

Race: 50% Fallen Angel (dad's side) 50% Cat-girl (mom's side) [I don't know if there is a name for it and I like making weird and unexpected Hybrids]

Nationality: English (British) [I think the accent and how she talks would be cute]

Age: 17 (should I give her an point to stop ageing as well)

Eye color: Light purple with a red hue [or light red glow depending on how you view a secondary eye color]

Hair color: Purple

Skin color: Light coco brown

Unique features: Snow white cat ears and tail, black angel wings (when wanted), DD-cup breasts, a "tight, soft, plump ass" [not my words I was going to say very generous, I got shy and embarrassed trying to describe this one so I let them do it].

Info: Able to retract angel wings, can pick locks with tail, very agile and flexible, great charisma, ears, tail and wings all very sensitive.

Personality: She can be shy but for the most part is cheery and slightly childish, has mischievous tendencies and likes to pull pranks. Ana can sometimes be perverted and she gets very red and embarrassed if she lets her mind wander on it for too long, also a bit of a romantic. Acts scared or shy if people stare at her, if she gets too angry she will just start listing off British swear words.

Likes: Having her ears scratched, pranking, playing matchmaker, playfully teasing people, bells, yarn, cats, flying, tennis, music, and milkshakes.

Appearance: 5"10, light purple hair that goes to the bottom of her neck all the way around but keeps the hair out of her left eye with an anime looking skull hair-clip, the unique features (above), typically wears a purple sweater tucked into black skinny jeans with white high heel boots.

Powers/Abilities: Flight, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, enhanced hearing, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced sight, night vision, uses a leg/blade based fighting-style, gravity manipulation, can pick locks with tail, enhanced jumping height, darkness based spells

* * *

><p>Skyrim, the homeland of the proud and stubborn Nord race is a land with glass clear blue skies and vast seemingly endless landscape, the view of the skies is one only the winged creatures of the world are blessed with. If you were given a birds-eye view and directed it to Helgen, one would see several horse pulled wagons holding at least 5 people each. Zooming to the second cart 5 people are seen, one was not noteworthy the one next to him was male blond and wearing some sort of lightweight armor. Across from the two was a filthy and gagged man dressed in some kind of robe finally the last two, one male and the other female and they were much stranger than the others for they both had tails and each had different types of animals ears on the very top of their heads.<p>

The strange ones began to awake. "Well it's about time you two woke up" said the blonde across from the said as soon as their eyes were completely open.

"Uh where am I?" Asked the girl in a heavy accent.

"Well the two of you have been arrested just like us" answered the first male across from them in a scared tone.

"Two of us who are you talking about?" She asked again confused.

"Look next to you little girl" the blonde replied.

"HEY I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I AM 17 YEARS OLD YOU GIT!"

"QUIET BACK THERE!" The guard driving the carriage yelled the girl was pissed but she listened to the man across from her and looked next to her. It was at that moment she locked "eyes" with the person next to her and it was not what she expected, first it appeared they turned to look at her the same time she did but what caught her was their appearance.

The person was a teenage boy who looked a year older and two inches taller than her. The boy had slightly pale skin and for some reason it was red across his cheeks, mid length messy brown hair, black fox ears and a black fox tail which were all crimson tipped which frankly if she hadn't took notice that her hands were bound she probably would have started petting them right then and there. Other than that there were 4 other odd things about him, to start off he only had one eye an odd hat hanging around his neck by a chain and the next were his arms, the left had a large tattoo going down the entire arm going from the shoulder to the back of his hand and lastly his right arm was wrapped in bandages.

The boy turned his head once the yelling stopped and was uncomfortable with what he saw. She was a girl about his age who had semi-dark coco brown skin, light purple hair that just reached the point where her neck and spine met all the way around and only kept it out of her left eye by a cute little skull clip, she had snow white cat ears and tail and finally she had a very, very "generous" chest that strained against the rags they were forced to wear, he never took notice of that kind of things because he was raised to be a polite and a gentlemen, but she was really to close not to notice and it was really making him uncomfortable.

"The names Ralof the blonde introduced himself, so what did you two get arrested for?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about him the girl said nodding her head to the boy next to her, but I got arrested for crossing the border" she answered.

"What about you boy? Ralof asked to which the boy just tilted his head to the girl, so you crossed the border to eh?" The boy nodded.

"So do you not talk or something? The girl asked to which the boy craned his neck up showing a total of 10 scars. Ow what kind of bloody Git does that to a person?" The girl said aloud.

"I agree and I would expand on this but it looks like we have arrived" Ralof stated as they entered a small town. There was no more talking as they continued in to the town until they came to a tower and got off the cart.

"It appears we have two Khajiit's not really a surprise there" said a man holding a list.

"OI YA BLOODY WANKER, WE AREN'T KHAJIIT's" the girl yelled.

"They don't care what you say, it's not going to matter anyway" Ralof told her.

"Why the bloody hell not?" She asked.

"Because we are going to be executed" Ralof responded.

"WHAT! BUT WHY?!" She yelled.

"Well we were being brought because we're rebels, and we picked you two up along the way so they probably just thought they might as well kill you along with us" Ralof explained as one man tried to run only to be killed by the archers.

"Well that was stupid" the girl commented on both the man running away and the excuse for killing them.

"You're right, but that's not going to change things" Ralof agreed.

"I guess this is what that term "balls up" my Pa and his friends used during the war meant" she muttered under her breath [British WWI service slang for a bungled or messed up situation].

"Next up the cat girl!" Some stupid captain announced.

"You better not be calling me a Khajiit again you Div! [Idiot in prison slang in England] She yelled [I would, I mean I'd be yelling throughout this whole thing wouldn't you?]. After being pushed to the chopping block she looked down and scowled. Can't you clear out the last guy's head? She complained as they pushed her down _I guess not_ she thought. There was a roar in the distance did you all hear that?" The girl asked.

"Don't try to get out of this" a guard told her.

"I'm already on the chopping block how would I get out of this?" She yelled [asking a lot of questions I know but you have to admit they are valid and I know I'm doing a lot of these interruptions but I just want to make sure you guys get it, you see people sometimes don't get my sense of humor and sometimes things just need to be explained so…yeah sorry]. The executioner had his Ax raised but did not deliver the killing swing due to the guards beginning to call out.

"WHAT IS THAT!, DRAGON! is what was said as what really was a Dragon landed on the tower to the left side of the girl. The Dragon roared which caused a shock-wave and the skies to cloud and fire rained from the sky. The girl tried to get up but fell over.

"Quick this way Ralof said somehow unbound and helping her up. Ralof guided her into a tower. She looked around and saw the man in the robes was no longer gagged and the boy from before was there also.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The girl yelled.

"Jarl Ulfric, was the truly a Dragon like from the legends of old" asked Ralof.

"Legends don't burn down villages he responded".

"Who in the BLOODY HELL CARES!, I'm just happy these bastards are going BURN IN OBLIVION!" The girl yelled.

"I see, girl what's your name?" Jarl Ulfric asked her.

"I don't really think now is the time for that, but the names Ana" she answered.

"What about you boy what's your name and do you feel the same?" the Jarl asked.

The boy nodded and traced his name on the floor in the dust which read "Dracul".

"Dracul eh, sounds exotic" noted Ralof.

"Yes well I say we get out of here already" said Ana.

"She's right, quick you two up the tower" said Ralof. The three of them ran halfway up the tower before the Dragons head burst though the wall and ate one of the Stormcloaks. The beast then let loose a stream of fire, backing up until it stopped they then continued on but stopped because the rest of the stairs were blocked by the debris so they faced in the wall.

"It looks like you'll have to jump" Ralof advised.

"Are you mental!? That's insane!?" Ana yelled greatly annoyed at Ralof and clearly not wanting to jump.

"It's the only way, now go!" Ana reluctantly nodded and made the jump. just barely making and she almost fell forward but was caught by Dracul.

"Thanks but we got to keep moving" stated Ana to which Dracul nodded. They exited the burning building and when they came out they saw the guard from before who was reading off the list. The guard was calling a boy over and then motioned him what they guessed was the boy father.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it you bastard" Ana said as they took cover next to a house as the Dragon landed and sent fire down the street [or path or road, whatever they would call it that far back and if you guys know and tell me that would be great].

"Still alive prisoners follow me if you want to stay that way" he said.

"Like hell! Why would we go with you? Ana argued only for Dracul to tap her on the shoulder and point up at the Dragon. Ana's left eye twitched in annoyance, fine we'll follow him" she grumbled.

They did not run too far before having to jump down a short ledge and stick to the wall as the Dragon landed on the structure above. Ana suppressed the urge to scream as one of the beast's wing dropped right next to her. She looked next to her and saw the guard was more scared than she was, Dracul on the other hand did not look effected at all.

"_How in the world is he not scared!_" Ana screamed in her mind. They continued on to safety after the Dragon took to the air once more.

Ana was beginning to doubt if they were really safer with this guard, so far they ran into the Dragon twice since they first met up and now he was just leading them through burning houses.

"It's just you and me prisoners so stick close!" The guard yelled to them over the fighting as Mages and Archers tried to kill the Dragon…key word being tried. Ana turned her head to Dracul

"Hey what do you say that when we see the chance, we run for it?"

Dracul mulled the question over then nodded agreeing with Ana but not while looking at her.

"_Why doesn't he look at me?_" Ana thought as they came to a clearing and saw the guard arguing with Ralof. Ralof and the guard headed towards two different doors, the two of them were both calling them over and Ana instantly knew what to do.

"Well it looks like this our chance, let's head towards Ralof" she told Dracul.

* * *

><p>Ana and Dracul reached Ralof hurried them inside and cut off their bindings once the door was closed. The three of them continued inside only to come across two corpses. Ralof kneeled down to the bodies.<p>

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde brother and sister" he prayed, Ana sadly stared at Ralof.

"Did you know the two of them?" Ana asked as Ralof stood.

"It looks like we're the only ones who made it and yes I knew them Ralof answered. You may as well take their gear, they won't need it anymore" Ralof said sadly. Ana and Dracul stripped the bodies then put the Stormcloak Cuirass's, Fur Boots and Enchanted Bags [you have to be able to carry all the crap you pick up somehow] over their rags, Dracul picked up an Iron Dagger and Ana took an Iron War Ax. While the two of them gave their new weapons a few test swings Ralof looked for a way out but only found that neither of the gates could be opened. While checking out the left gate he heard footsteps.

"It's the Imperials take cover!" Ralof whispered to his companions. Ralof pressed against the wall left of the gate, while Ana and Dracul on the right side. The gate opened and the captain along with a single soldier walked through the gate. At that moment three escapees surprised there targets, Ana and Dracul took on the captain while Ralof fought the soldier. Ana swung the back side of her Ax at the captain's midsection which knocked the wind out of her causing her swing towards Dracul to miss, seeing his chance Dracul thrust his dagger into her neck.

"You two sure know what you're doing" Ralof said ripping his own axe out the dead soldier.

"Well we both crossed the border, do you think we would've made it that far if we couldn't take care of ourselves?" Ana stated.

"I see your point" Ralof agreed as Dracul threw him a key and took the captains helmet. Ana walked over to Dracul as he inspected the helmet.

"What are doing?" Ana asked which caused Dracul to jump and his cheeks to redden.

"I believe he is trying to figure out how much he can sell it for" Ralof told her. I'd say that its worth about 30 Septum's in that condition am I right? Ralof asked to which Dracul nodded as he and Ana followed Ralof through the now unlocked door. They headed down a flight of stone stairs and into another corridor and would have continued but the roof collapsed. Damn that Dragon just doesn't give up, well it looks like we'll have to go through here" stated Ralof opening a side door.

The three of them entered what looked like a storeroom and a kitchen. After they walked in they were attacked by two soldiers, Dracul jammed his dagger into the side of the second soldier because he had leather armor instead of metal then he pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest. When Dracul turned around he saw Ana roundhouse kick the soldier in the face which was followed by Ralof who dug his Ax into the area between the neck and shoulder.

"You two search for some potions while I check the next corridor" Ralof told them while he headed out the door.

"Hey I found 3 in this barrel what about you? Ana called to Dracul who finished canvasing the kitchen area and moved near the door Ralof went though. Dracul merely held up a single health vial. Ana sighed that's all huh? Well we better catch up with Ralof" she told as Dracul as they walked out the door and she gave him a vial to make the amount even.

* * *

><p>"Troll's Blood! It's a Torture Chamber" Ralof gasped as they walked down the stairs. They heard what sounded like a fight and hurried down the stairs. There was three Stromcloaks, one dead and two fighting an Imperial solider with an Iron Mace and a Mage that was shooting lightning at the Stormcloaks. Ralof charged at the one with the mace while Ana and Dracul took on the Mage.<p>

The Mage shot lighting at Ana but Dracul stood in front of her and stood his ground as Ana ran around him and dug her axe into the man's skull, she pulled her weapon out and the man fell over dead. She ran over to Dracul who was hunched over panting.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked her voice filled with concern but at the same time shocked due to the fact Dracul was not as affected as she expected.

Dracul nodded as he stood and walked over to the soldier Ralof killed and took his Iron Mace. Dracul went behind some sort on counter and found there were some weapons, a bag of 30 Septum's and an Iron Shield. Dracul took the shield and walked over to Ana who was going over to a cage.

"Oh hey! Ralof just gave me some Lock-picks to get this cage open and get open so that can get those few Septum's, Mana Potion and what he said was a Spell Book Ana explained. You can take them though I don't need them Ana told him. Dracul tilted his head to the side and blinked once in confusion. _OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!_ Ana her thoughts screamed. Then what occurred next surprised Dracul a lot, Ana had stuck her snow white cat tail into the lock and jiggled it around until they heard a "click" and the cage opened. After collecting the contents of the cage Ana read cover which said "Sparks". She looked to Dracul, you want this you could use some Magic on your side". Dracul shook his head and pointed his right hand towards one of the dead Imperials.

Dracul then unleashed a small torrent of black and crimson lightning. Looking upon the sparking corpse Ana whistled.

"Wow that's bloody brilliant guess I'll use it then. They say all you have to do is read a little and you instantly know how to read it, but if you're not powerful enough to use the Spell it takes longer". Ana opened the book and began to read it as they followed Ralof down a hall lined with cages, which Dracul picked the lock of some the cages but only found 19 Septum's.

* * *

><p>They entered a second smaller torture chamber and followed Ralof and the other Stormcloaks into a giant hole in the wall.<p>

"Man this place is wrecked" Ana stated as they walked through a cave. As soon as they entered they noticed that the new area had 3 guards and an archer. While Roalof and the others went after the guards Dracul and Ana went after the archer. Ana distracted him with her new spell while Dracul blindsided him with his Mace and struck him in the side of the head effectively collapsing his skull, taking the bow and arrows from the fallen soldier Ana shot a Battle Axe wielding about to kill Roalof.

* * *

><p>Ankh: Holy fuck that's a lot.<p>

Dracul666: Thanks but sadly none of them are complete, I'm just hopeing people review, seriously why does no one ever review I kinda need them to do this stuff right and know what you all think.

Philip: Indeed it is most peculier.

Dracul666: Hey Philip long time no see man, hows it going.

Philip: Good but I believe you should get this up before the site overload from all the last minute submissions.

Dracul666: Holy shit your right, okay guys I'll see you later!


End file.
